


【先杨】Missing Link

by koorikawa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli, 华尔特·冯·先寇布/杨威利
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	【先杨】Missing Link

【先杨】Missing Link

先寇布今天退役了两个仿生人，傍晚时分他从警局领到了热乎乎的两千块现金。再多一千块他就能够支付一只小型动物的首付，比如他女友家的那只黑脸绵羊，但是他宁愿用这些钱吃喝玩乐，甚至买些古董B级片也比买只动物好。  
有时候他觉得自己在对待动物的问题上不像是真正的人类，甚至比有些仿生人还要冷酷。有一次他和他的女友在沙发上做爱，那只该死的绵羊不知怎的钻进了客厅，站在门口“咩咩”叫个不停，先寇布差点拔出激光枪轰掉它的脑袋。更令他难以忍受的是，他的女友立刻将他晾在一边，贴着绵羊的脸抚摸它的脑袋，低声对着它的耳朵说话，好像它是个能听懂人话的小宝宝。  
从警局出来之后他回了趟家，换下他身上那件溅满仿生人体液的厚夹克。夹克上的液体已经微微发黑了，散发出一股怪异的味道，这种味道总是让他心旷神怡。但是他不喜欢这种颜色，他想不明白为什么仿生人被造得这么像人类，甚至身体里的液体也像是人的血液，有时候这种颜色会使他感到轻微的不适，但是大部分时间里他冷酷无情，他是他们局里最好的赏金猎人。  
他是他们局里最好的赏金猎人，但是却很穷，没有一星半点儿的存款，住在可居住区的边缘，每天晚上被放射尘暴侵袭。他从没想过换一间好点的房子，因为他从不让一张钞票待在口袋里超过24小时，更何况他大多数时间在他的女友那里过夜——他的女友们，一周七天里他从不住在同一个地方。  
今晚他去找他的那位黑脸绵羊女友，自从上次那件事之后他们在没有见过面，这次是对方主动打电话来。先寇布原先对那只黑绵羊不痛不痒，现在却有些厌恶，但是他挺喜欢那个女人，如果她能收敛一些对动物的感性那就再好不过，毕竟活人很快也会灭绝干净，不如珍惜眼前。  
先寇布买了一瓶白葡萄酒，不是一般的便宜货，他的奖金一下子就花去了五分之一。他还买了一束仿真玫瑰，他说了那位绵羊女友过于感性，每次看见仿真花她都会啜泣一阵子，怀念以前有新鲜花朵的日子。她出生下来时地球已经是现在的模样，她说自己是环保主义者。尽管如此她身上还是有着新世代及时享乐的基因，哭过几分钟她就兴高采烈地挑选花瓶，然后更热情地坐上先寇布的大腿。  
他很高兴今天没有黑脸绵羊打扰，他和他久别的情人愉快地分享了美酒和彼此的身体。先寇布进门前碰巧看见那只绵羊在门外的草坪平台上吃草，他顺手给它套了根绳子，又顺手系在了栏杆上。  
先寇布漂亮的女朋友靠在他的怀里，手指在他的胸口画圈，她的一只手指劈了指甲，总是勾住先寇布胸部的毛发，先寇布笑着一把抓住她的手，问她究竟有什么话要说。  
女人沉默了半天，嘴巴反复开合了几次，说出话之前先掉了眼泪。先寇布觉得大事不妙，下一刻女人说她决定移民去火星。  
先寇布心里有一些难过，因为他每分每秒怀揣着一颗真心，虽然走出房门他的爱情就能调转个头，向着下一个目标。但是他发誓现在的一切都是真的，比她那只黑绵羊还要真，他不止一次怀疑那是电子仿制品，但没有真的确认过。他此刻也确实真情实感地感到寂寞悲伤，好像三流杂志里写得心脏揪成一团，如果有需要的话他甚至能流下几滴铁汉的泪水。  
女人眼泪汩汩流淌成小溪，贴着先寇布的胸口诉说心底的爱情，声音又软又潮湿。先寇布摸着她蜷曲的头发，说了几句伤感多情的话，这时电子留声机切到一首嗓音沙哑的老歌，屋外巡回的高空广告车经过，将冷白的光芒射进昏暗的屋子里，一瞬间屋里像是起了一层白色的迷雾，先寇布觉得气氛非常好，甚至决定酝酿一些“永远爱你”之类的假话。  
这时女人提出要把她的黑脸绵羊留给先寇布作纪念。  
“这样你看见她就能想起我了，你会好好照顾她的，对吗？”  
先寇布看到高空广告车的荧幕缓缓经过，透过窗户只能看见日本艺妓的下半张脸，惨白的皮肤逐渐铺满整扇窗户，一张鲜红的嘴唇嘴角上提显出一个假笑。  
他也提起嘴角假笑起来，但是他的假笑比较高明，兴许是他的牙齿又白又整齐，使他看起来笑得真心实意。他说我永远不会忘记你，又说了许许多多甜蜜的话，然后再次搂住女人的身体。

先寇布的甜言蜜语没有捅对地方，女人说既然你这么爱我，一定要留下我的绵羊，绵羊就是我，你一定也会爱她的，我知道你是多么温柔善良的人。这是一只好小羊，千万别伤害她，好吗。女人最后说道，先寇布站在门口愣了几秒，心里突然地接受了女人的请求。  
黑脸绵羊乖巧地趴在副驾驶上，车子发动引擎逐渐腾空的时候它一动不动，回去的路上先寇布忍不住分心瞧它，总疑心它已经死了。好在刚刚打开车门，它就立刻抖抖耳朵抖抖尾巴站了起来，快活地蹦跳下车。先寇布看着它的四只细腿像是冬天里的枯枝，时刻觉得下一秒钟它们就会“叭嚓”一声折断，然后这里毛茸茸的小羊就像积雪一般砸到地面上来。  
先寇布的房间门口有一个平台，过去用来供居民饲养他们的动物。但是现在这栋楼房里只有他一个住客，无生命的基皮几乎占领了每一个角落，没有一处能供人使用。先寇布觉得门口的状况还不错，如果尽早清理，他就不需要将这只羊养在家里。  
但是他没有那么多时间，还有两个仿生人在逃，他得尽快找到他们，不能让北区警局的那些家伙捡了便宜，更何况他局里一些后辈也如狼似虎。先寇布不打算将这两千块钱让给任何人。他将绵羊拴在玄关，它不安分地蹦跶了一阵儿，发现挣脱不开结实的皮带之后就安静下来。先寇布翻找刚才从女友家里运来的一堆杂物，找到了绵羊的口粮罐头，先寇布打开罐头，倒进绵羊的饭盆里。罐头散发出一股奇怪的气味，像是辣椒混合着机油，绵羊低着头吃得津津有味，先寇布估计它从来没吃过真正的青草。  
先寇布拍了拍它黑色的脑袋，绵羊“咩”地叫了一声,叫声里有一种快乐。先寇布想或许拥有一只绵羊不是个坏主意。

先寇布去了一趟警局，值夜班的警员告诉他没有新的消息，他本来希望能在零点前再解决一个。一天退役三个仿生人，这是很大的名声。但是零点已经过了，这个名声铁定不属于他，他去集市街上吃了碗拉面，走进一家闪烁着汉字招牌的旅馆，打算休息一晚。  
他刚走到门口，就撞见了熟人，他在北区警局的竞争对手。先寇布看见黑发的男人掀开厚厚的门帘走出来，眯着眼睛上前向他打招呼，说没想到他还有工夫寻花问柳，有钱人家真是不用为生计操心，难怪一连两个月都在榜单的第六名徘徊。罗严塔尔侧过半边脸用冰冷冷的那颗眼珠瞅他，这时一个蜜色头发的小个子也掀开门帘，先寇布夸张地“噢”了一声，说没想到你寻的是这种花。罗严塔尔没有理会他，米达麦亚不知道二人在说什么，他礼节性地向先寇布点了点头，然后让罗严塔尔给他搭把手，罗严塔尔掀开门帘，米达麦亚拖了一具壮硕的女人尸体出来。  
“是旧型的，应该就是那四个人之一，哦，只有两个人了，听说你干掉了另外两个。真遗憾，先寇布先生，这一次让我们抢先了。”  
先寇布一向鄙视罗严塔尔和米达麦亚二人组队行动，他没见过这两个人单独完成任务，就像是连体婴儿。先寇布觉得这是他们技术太差的证明，又或者他们有什么不可告人的关系，尽管在这个星球上不管你要搞哪个洞都没人在乎。先寇布觉得罗严塔尔像那种人，但是他听说米达麦亚有妻子，好像还有个孩子。先寇布认为罗严塔尔做出什么事情都不奇怪，但是他觉得更可怕的是米达麦亚，他选择在这里繁衍后代。这样纯真的傻瓜已经不多见了。  
“你知道吗，他竟然是男的。”米达麦亚像是兜售着什么惊天秘密，“我们找到他的时候他正在穿一条芭蕾舞裙，一条白裙子，裙纱上缀着亮晶晶的假钻石。”  
先寇布看得见，不管这是个男人还是他穿着芭蕾舞裙，这不值得米达麦亚的感到意外。男人裸露的胸口和手臂上布满了浓密的毛发，白纱裙上没有多少血，只有胸口处有一个被激光光束烧灼出的圆洞。先寇布不得不感叹他做得很漂亮，最近他很少能留下一个完整的机体，但是先寇布不讨厌那些假血的味道。  
“真奇怪，我们准备杀——退役他的时候，他说他想跳舞。你能想象到吗？非常滑稽，一个浑身是毛的大汉穿着裙子说他要跳舞。但是有一阵儿我觉得他像一个真人，很奇怪。我以为只有真人才会做无用的事情。我差点答应了，让他跳舞，但是罗严塔尔反应比我快。他说谁知道他会不会跳着跳着甩出一枪。”  
米达麦亚的声音渐渐低了下去，先寇布知道他感到的意外的是另外的事情。这只是一个开始，年轻人都是这样，轻易地被仿生人迷惑。他很快就要需要心理治疗，严重的情况下他再也退役不了仿生人。变成这样是好还是不好，先寇布说不上来，他会少一个竞争对手，但总会有新人补上来，说不定没有他们这样优秀，又傻又蠢，那样的话先寇布不能保证自己不在哪一天“意外”地崩掉那些白痴的脑袋。但也许事情不会变得这么糟，毕竟罗严塔尔不是纯真的傻瓜，他一定能看好他的搭档。  
“这真的很怪异……”  
米达麦亚还在小声嘟囔着，这时罗严塔尔将车开了过来，先寇布抱着胳膊看着他们将尸体塞进车里。米达麦亚冲他挥了挥手，罗严塔尔一向不屑于和他讲话，这次却冷笑着说你最好多多懈怠，给我们留些机会。先寇布想着他总有一天要把罗严塔尔的眼珠子抠下来镶在匕首上。

先寇布没了睡觉的心思，他原路折返，在警局大楼的十字路口向北走，绕到医院背后的一条巷子里。他走进一家药材店，玻璃门打开的时候门旁的木刻挂饰哗啦啦地响，柜台后的黑人抬起头，放下了手中的一只野猪耳朵。  
对方要价一千块，先寇布摇了摇头，最多只肯出一半，对方说那我只能告诉你一半。先寇布问他觉得一只黑脸山羊怎么样，对方拿起一本最新出的《动物飞禽目录》，指给先寇布看，苏格兰黑面羊那一栏标着“灭绝”。  
“也许黑市上还有一两只。”  
黑人摇了摇头，继续研究起他的野猪耳朵。先寇布掏出五百块现金扔在桌上，黑人拿起钱数了数，又对着灯光看了好久，好像他的眼睛能比机械更精准。  
先寇布开车去北区的一家电影院，那里最近录用了一个几乎退化到最低级的特障人，只能在影院里捡捡垃圾。现在是凌晨两点钟，先寇布决定去看夜场电影，同时守株待兔，但此时萦绕在他心里的是那只假的黑脸绵羊。他思索那个女人究竟知情还是不知情，她当然知道，这只电子羊一定是她亲自订购的。她太贪心了，一只目录上灭绝的物种怎么都会被人怀疑是假的，只是先寇布从来不关心动物，所以他才……这时车载电话突然响了起来，是从他家里打来的。  
他接通了电话，一张陌生的脸出现在屏幕上。  
“喂……你好，对不起……”  
是个东亚人，黑头发黑眼珠，五官端正，但是看起来脑子不好使，脸上弥漫着迟钝与无知。是个特障人，或许是仿生人假扮的特障人。不会有这么巧的事，也许这玩意儿想先发制人，毕竟他杀了它的两个同伴，如果它们也知道“同伴”这个词的意义的话。那个情报贩子没告诉他的另一半信息或许就是那个仿生人转移了地点，正准备把他干掉，先寇布跃跃欲试，咖啡驱散不了的睡意一瞬间飞远了。  
他压低声音凶恶地问他是什么人，为什么在他家里。那个或许是假冒的特障人被吓到了，夸张地向后退了几步，然后又不好意思似的重新靠近，满脸通红地开始解释。  
“我叫杨威利，为伊谢尔伦宠物医院工作，我开卡车，但是昨天我被开除了，因为我的情况变得更坏。”他抬起眼睛不好意思地瞅了先寇布一眼，“我是特障人。”  
先寇布让他别说废话，自称为杨威利的男人红着脸继续说了下去。  
“你的羊出了问题，我处理了一下，我不知道做的对不对，我是开卡车的，我看过医生这么做，我模仿了，没有成功，她不动了。”  
先寇布想这家伙如果不是个真的白痴，就是个很高明的仿生人。他决心回去看一眼，如果这家伙真的是个白痴，他还有时间在天亮之前回来。他调转方向，一边继续凶狠地质问对方，让他用他的废物脑子好好想想，讲清楚他到底来这里干什么。  
“我……我被开除了，我要找地方住，更远的地方。我以为楼里没人，我上楼，看见这只羊在门口，抖个不停，我想救她，但是她不动了，我不知道能联系什么人，这个电话连着你的，你是她的主人，对吗？”  
先寇布点了点头。  
“你看起来很凶，但是你喜欢绵羊，你是好人，我知道，你会救活她吗？”  
先寇布让他少废话，在原地老实呆着。他当然会老实呆着，如果他是个货真价实的白痴，现在他应该为一只动物的濒死感到罪恶；如果他是假的，他一定会等着先寇布，以便能砸烂他的脑袋，或者将他打成一面筛子。

先寇布举着枪走进家门的时候正看见杨威利在犯病，他半边身子瘫倒在沙发上，浑身抽搐，呓语不断。先寇布没有轻信，他坐在一旁的椅子上，用枪指着病人。他发作了接近半个小时，其间先寇布看了好几次钟点，不耐烦地抽掉了十几支烟。时间越久他对对方越多不满，他想着自己刚刚上楼的时候小心翼翼，花了一倍的时间才走上电梯，现在想起来就好像三流喜剧电影里的窃贼，动作夸张又滑稽可笑；他又想着自己的一千块现金正在远处岌岌可危，他几乎已经断定对方是个真的白痴。  
杨威利终于恢复过来，脸色苍白，一额头冷汗。他张开了原先痉挛的双手，先寇布看清他手里什么都没拿，拿着枪向他靠近。  
杨威利将双手举过头顶，脸色变得更加苍白，双眼因为恐惧睁得巨大，先寇布让他别紧张，只要他乖乖听话就不会有事。杨威利点了点头，过了一会儿张开干裂的嘴巴信誓旦旦地说自己从来没做过坏事。先寇布让他把衣服脱了，杨威利抖了起来，他很不情愿，先寇布告诉他他对特障人的屁股没有兴趣，让他别磨磨蹭蹭，不然就一枪打爆他的脑袋和屁股。  
鉴定仿生人的情绪反应测试只能区别正常人与仿生人，对特障人不起作用，先寇布觉得不如扒光了看看他身上的条码。他们的条码在肩胛骨上，大部分仿生人在逃亡了第一刻就会将其破坏掉，先寇布决定如果在他背上发现任何一个伤口，他就会立刻崩掉他的脑袋。  
杨威利被威胁了一番之后手脚麻利地开始脱衣服，先寇布没打算让他脱光，但是他脱得太快，大概是担心自己的脑袋和屁股。他逐渐裸露的皮肤上有大块的青紫，似乎最近被人殴打过，先寇布警惕起来，让他转过身，但是他的肩胛骨上什么都没有。先寇布放下枪，问他身上的伤是怎么来的。  
“我在路上撞到了人，是我不对，对不起。”  
先寇布在架子上找了一瓶药，让他涂在瘀血的地方。杨威利毫不怀疑地接了过去，笨拙地往身上涂，药油滴到了沙发上。  
“我小心点!”先寇布大吼。  
杨威利慌张地伸手去擦，又将一手药油抹在了沙发上。  
“对不起，对不——”  
先寇布抢过他手中的药瓶，怒气冲冲地往他的身上抹药。他下手很重，杨威利疼得哇哇大叫，毫不克制，先寇布嫌他叫得太吵，勉为其难地轻柔了一些。他发现杨威利皮肤很好，是东方人的皮肤。先寇布想起他以前有过一个东方的小男朋友，屁股摸起来又软又滑，他摸了一把杨威利的屁股，觉得还可以，就是比较干瘪。杨威利打了一个寒战，先寇布想如果杨威利不是特障人，他也许会考虑一下他的屁股。  
杨威利不叫了，乖巧地像只小绵羊，先寇布这时候才想起那只羊的事。他问杨威利羊怎么了，杨威利突然兴致高涨起来，他侧过身子手舞足蹈，胳膊肘狠狠怼了先寇布胸口一下。  
“我修好了！那只羊，她是电子羊，不是真的，她的肚子上有接口，我给她充了电。她很快就能活过来。”  
先寇布阴沉着脸说好，他放下药瓶，在杨威利脱下的毛衣上擦了擦手，让他赶紧穿上衣服滚蛋。杨威利坐在沙发上仰着头慢悠悠地问他，是否介意与他做邻居，先寇布拽着他的胳膊将他提溜出门外，衣服卷成一团砸到他怀里，让他滚得越远越快越好。

他到达电影院的时候已经是凌晨三点钟，电影院里正在放映大热的星际浪漫传奇，讲一对强盗情侣的宇宙逃亡故事。电影院里只有一位值班的经理坐在柜台前，眼皮打架昏昏欲睡，先寇布买了两场的票，一边问他们这儿新来的员工，据说是个罕见的白痴。那位经理看清先寇布的脸之后精神焕发，咯咯地发笑，说那个白痴是清早的班，如果他能在这里待到早上，就能看到那家伙有多傻。她指指身后说这儿有一个休息室，又说放映厅里很暗，但是先寇布不喜欢她身上那股香水的味道。  
放映厅里确实很暗，先寇布在最后一排横躺着睡觉，知道劣质音箱发出的噪音将他吵醒。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，一场电影早已经结束了，厅里漆黑一片。先寇布摸着椅子向外走，走到过道上时听见大厅里一阵骚动，走廊上的一扇门打开，刚才的那位经理急急忙忙地冲出来，看见先寇布之后冲着他大叫：“着火了！”  
先寇布跑上地面，大楼西边的二层看得见火光，楼下远远地围了一圈人。先寇布向人群里挤，听见人们七嘴八舌地说看见二楼窗户飞出来一个人，先寇布希望他没有跑得太远，最好摔晕在地上。他在人群里推推搡搡，好不容易突破重围，这时火势已经蔓延到了一层，他远远看见地上躺着一个浑身漆黑的人，心里十分高兴捡了便宜，走近一看却发现地上的人是罗严塔尔。  
先寇布打算将他丢到火堆里去，但是围观的人开始为他加油鼓劲，说他真是勇敢无畏，先寇布勉为其难将罗严塔尔扛到一边，重重地将他摔到地上。电影院的值班经理踩着高跟鞋一扭一扭地走过来，递给先寇布一瓶水，他拧开盖子将水浇到罗严塔尔头上。值班经理端详好一阵，转头对先寇布说，他长得真帅。先寇布冷笑了一声，这时罗严塔尔睁开眼睛，女人惊叫了一声，又说他的眼睛真美。罗严塔尔抬起头冷冷地看了她一眼，转过脸对先寇布说：“你来迟了。”  
“自毁程序，火是从他的身上烧起来的。”  
罗严塔尔说这次又没你的份儿，问他是不是年纪大了，体力再不如前。先寇布说你的小蜜蜂是不是折在里面了，罗严塔尔口齿清晰地问候了他的屁股。  
消防车来了，罗严塔尔等着进去收尸，先寇布开车回家。他设定了自动驾驶，放倒了椅子睡觉。他什么都没想，不觉得有什么损失，只觉得无聊得很。他不知道自己睡着了没有，也不知道自己有没有做梦，车子刚刚降落他就睁开了眼睛。他走进大楼时楼里一片漆黑，没有活人的气息，他想那个胆子比耗子还小的特障人果然滚远了。  
他走进家门，那只羊已经活了过来，听见声音之后它快活地蹦到先寇布脚边。先寇布蹲下身子摸了摸它的脑袋，它歪着头和先寇布对视，乌溜溜的一双小眼睛。先寇布抱着羊走进卧室，它在先寇布怀里很乖巧，没有乱蹬它的小蹄子，也没有叫个不停。先寇布想它造的真好，它就像是真的。感应灯打开，他发现自己的床上躺了个人。  
先寇布抓着杨威利的肩膀把他摇醒，这花了他半分钟，他想只有纯种的白痴才有这样无忧无虑的睡眠。杨威利迟钝地睁开眼睛，又多花了几秒钟看清先寇布的脸，然后立刻支支吾吾地开始辩解。  
“到处都是基皮，没有可以住的地方，我以为你不回来。我只想睡一晚，这张床真好，睡起来很舒服。”  
先寇布不想对他发火，他既觉得无趣又觉得困倦，他摆摆手让杨威利下床去，脱了外套闷头栽进床里，胡乱地将被子卷到身上。杨威利走出卧室，灯灭了。先寇布伸出一只手垂到床下，小羊跟着杨威利出去了，他将手收回到被子里。

他梦见在下雨，天空中往下下锅碗瓢盆，无数把铁勺餐刀砸在地上，吵得人耳膜都快要裂开。先寇布睁开眼，听见厨房里摔了一个杯子，他赶过去之后发现杨威利蹲在底下捡玻璃碎片，看见他之后立刻辩解说是羊打碎的。  
锅里不知道在煮什么东西，杨威利说是速食面。先寇布本想赶他走，但是他说他补充了一下冰箱，用他的存款。冰箱里被塞满了各种食物，够吃上一两周，先寇布拿了一个焦糖布丁，去看面煮得怎么样，杨威利还蹲在地上，偷偷瞅着先寇布的脸色。先寇布瞟了他一眼，说等到冰箱里的东西吃完你就滚蛋。杨威利“哦”了一声，低头继续收拾玻璃碎片。  
他和杨威利坐在沙发上吃面，杨威利不忘记给小羊准备午饭，还是先寇布之前喂给它的奇怪罐头。杨威利只吃了一小碗，看起来比绵羊吃得还少，先寇布觉得这是因为他的大脑不顶用，所以不消耗能量。电话响了，是先寇布的上司打来了。投影上出现一个圆脸的秃顶男人，他问先寇布为什么不来上班。先寇布说他在追捕仿生人，他的上司冷嘲热讽地说谁不知道那两个被北区的人逮到了。先寇布说那好吧，我要休假，他的上司没有同意也没有拒绝，先寇布当做他同意了，然后挂了电话。  
杨威利问他仿生人是不是海尼森公司生产的那些机器人，先寇布说它们不是机械做的，是仿生材料，就像真人。杨威利说那真好，他想拥有一个，他说自己没有朋友，很寂寞。先寇布让他少做白日梦，又对他说地球上的仿生人都要被我杀掉，它们很坏，只能去殖民地。杨威利打了个寒颤，问他是否真的杀过人。先寇布说它们不是人。杨威利捧着碗想了很久，眉头紧紧皱着，好像怎么也想不通。先寇布拿来之前换下的厚夹克，杨威利吓了一跳，问他是不是血，先寇布让他闻一闻，闻过之后他皱起鼻子。  
“不是血。”  
“这是仿生人的假血，它们都是些假货。”  
杨威利想通了，眉头很快舒展开，低着头认认真真地吃饭。先寇布看着他满意的表情，觉得白痴也有白痴的好处，他们永远都无忧无虑快快乐乐，不会被细枝末节困扰。

先寇布没将杨威利放在眼里，他自行放假的头两天整日夜地鬼混，第三天清早终于想起来回了趟家，他模模糊糊地记得要给宠物羊喂食，完全忘了杨威利这号人的存在，也忘了他的羊是一只只需要充电的假羊。  
他走进家门的时候杨威利又在犯病，先寇布本来不想理会，但是这一次似乎比上次严重，他看起来非常痛苦。先寇布将他抱在怀里，叫他的名字，让他赶紧回来。他只是听说特障人会有这种症状，像犯羊癫疯，有些特障人描述发作时的感觉像一直往下坠落，坠到底就有一切可怕的事物。情况越差的特障人发作的频率越高，先寇布计算了一下，估计杨威利快傻透了。那些不能变得再傻的特障人会被政府收容，打一针然后死掉。先寇布想杨威利死的时候也会无忧无虑，想到这一点他突然变得有些温柔，声音也不那么凶恶了。然后杨威利平静了下来，过了一会儿睁开了眼睛。  
他看见先寇布，立刻说道：“太好了，你没事。”  
先寇布不知道他在说什么。杨威利说以为他遇到了危险，死在了外面，因为他记得先寇布说仿生人很坏，会杀人。他说他开车出去绕了一圈，但又不知道去哪里寻找，回来等着，越等越害怕，然后他就突然掉了下去。  
他最后说道：“你是我唯一的朋友，你如果死掉我会很难过。”  
先寇布说我和你不是朋友，杨威利愣了一秒，然后说了声对不起。先寇布看着他的嘴唇抖了起来，他觉得杨威利又要发作了，于是赶紧对他说他只是开玩笑了。我是你的好朋友，而且我不会死。杨威利问是不是真的，先寇布说是真的，杨威利立刻笑了起来。先寇布想他死的时候也会这样无忧无虑，想到这一点他突然变得冷漠起来。

先寇布一枪轰掉门锁，踹开了罗严塔尔的家门，没有哪个窃贼像他这样光明正大。屋里整洁干净得过分，白色的家具一尘不染，甚至刺伤人的眼睛。桌上摞着一沓文件，整整齐齐，像是被流水线上的切纸机“唰”地切出边缘。先寇布翻箱倒柜，很满意自己让这里终于有点活人气。他想罗严塔尔果真是个有强迫症的变态。他昨天和杨威利一起看了一部旧电影，主角是一个强迫症杀人狂，每天准点起床，洗澡、锻炼、吃饭，对自己的脸和身体精雕细琢。杀人狂早上起来洗澡要经三道工序，他评论说这样洗澡非得洗下来三层皮，杨威利短促地“噢”了一声，缩了缩肩膀说那真疼，好像他自己已经掉了三层皮似的。  
他回想和杨威利一起度过的一周，觉得很不真实。每当他揣着枪走出家门，走进大楼外漫天的放射尘暴中，门背后的世界似乎变成了妖精的洞窟，遍地黄金，石头的裂缝中流出奶与蜜，一天犹如百年。这样的想象是杨威利的电影放进他心里的，杨威利喜欢看电影，先寇布租来了一人高的旧影碟，什么类型都有。杨威利没日没夜地看，先寇布偶尔陪他看一会儿，有时候也觉得很有意思，头脑中就有了一些奇异的幻想和譬喻。他认为杨威利看不懂，所以好心为他解说，因为这件事，杨威利竟冲他发火，尽管他愤怒的火苗和他的智商一样微弱。他软绵绵地问先寇布能否不要说话，先寇布自讨没趣地闭上嘴。第二天他进门时发现杨威利拉着绵羊的前蹄向它抱怨，说他看得懂电影，还没有傻到那种程度。他的语气听起来非常委屈。先寇布静悄悄地退出门去，站在门外抽完一支烟，之后才声势浩大地走进来。  
先寇布不知道杨威利究竟傻到何种程度，杨威利有时候很傻，有时候又异常精明。一天晚上他洗完澡，湿漉漉地走出浴室，拿着药瓶不好意思地请求先寇布帮他涂药。先寇布看着他白白净净的背部，甚至怀疑他有什么别的企图。他身上的青肿几乎消退了，皮肤透红，向外散发着热气，像一个暖乎乎的中式包子。先寇布满腹狐疑地给他抹药，杨威利眼睛睁得大大的，看着前方发呆。先寇布看着他空白的侧脸，皱着眉头揉了一下的他的屁股，他的皮肤很细腻，摸起来很舒服。杨威利没有动，好像先寇布掐着的是一块地上的木头，先寇布将手伸到他腿间，用上他三十年来情场得意的技巧，杨威利依旧看着前方发呆，像是一只木然的蜻蜓。  
最后先寇布泄气地问他，放射尘是不是不仅影响了他的大脑，也影响了他的生殖机能。他最开始用了一个粗俗的词，杨威利没有听懂，问他是什么意思。先寇布干巴巴地向他解释，然后杨威利挠了挠脸颊，耳根通红。他向先寇布说对不起。先寇布对特障人的屁股没有兴趣，但是他想吓吓杨威利，于是凶狠地将他按到沙发上，告诉他说不定他的屁股会很有感觉。杨威利这次却懂得很快，惊慌与恐惧一瞬间填满了他脸上的空白。他快哭了，先寇布从他脸上看见惯于忍受暴力的痕迹，于是突然松开了手。杨威利踢着双腿缩到沙发那头，先寇布向他道歉，说他只是开玩笑，杨威利依旧遥遥地望着他，眼睛显得很潮湿。先寇布靠过去，杨威利赤条条地跳下沙发，紧张地看着他。先寇布觉得他很滑稽，让人发笑，但是他没有笑。最后先寇布还是依靠暴力抓住他的胳膊，强行将他塞进自己怀里，杨威利挣扎了一会儿，但先寇布紧紧地抱着他。他向杨威利道歉，尽可能轻柔地抚摸他的头发，杨威利很快安静下来了，他的身体微微发颤，最后只剩下大口喘气的声音。先寇布抱着他接近一个小时，他的肩膀变得很僵硬，最后杨威利终于抬起头来，他始终没有哭。他对先寇布说对不起，先寇布不知道他为什么要道歉。

先寇布正在走神，这时一个金属物体贴上他的后脑勺，他乖乖地举起双手。他不知道罗严塔尔刚才杀了什么人，枪口还是温热的。他问罗严塔尔烧死活人是什么感受，又问他缴了多少罚款、停职的日子过得怎么样。罗严塔尔举起枪托猛击他的后脑勺，先寇布躲开了，他转身与罗严塔尔扭打起来。  
他还记得上一次那个路过的女人为他的长相神魂颠倒，于是很不客气地痛击罗严塔尔的脸，他也得到了相应的回报。他断了一颗牙，额头上被划了一道口子，血流进青肿的眼睛里。  
等到二人相互发泄完多余的怒气，先寇布坐在翻倒的沙发上，问罗严塔尔手指上的戒指是哪里来的。这不公平，我赤手空拳。罗严塔尔将戒指取下来，握在手心里，他说他不介意赤手空拳地再揍他一顿。先寇布耸着肩膀大笑，我用脚趾头想也知道是怎么一回事。罗严塔尔告诉他，如果他还想赚那笔钱的话最好闭嘴。先寇布沉默了，过了一会儿，他说他从来不和钞票过不去。  
他从罗严塔尔家里出来，觉得一切都是命中注定，就该是他被这么一大笔钱砸中脑门。他从不信东方来的轮回报应，但他现在觉得确实应该做些好事，比如真心实意地收留一个白痴，这样就能一眨眼赚到好几百万。  
先寇布去医院是为了杨威利，他的状况一天比一天差，有时一晚上发作两三次，很多时候先寇布无法叫他回来。政府每月发放应对放射尘的药，先寇布从没去领过，但他想那对杨威利或许有些微不足道的用处。领完药他去了趟卫生间，在便池前遇见药店的老板，他看起来心情很好，大约做成了几桩赚钱的药品生意。他幸灾乐祸地讲到罗严塔尔的惨痛遭遇，说他中了仿生人的圈套，一枪打死了活人。他说被火烧焦的人肉闻起来非常恶心，没有人能忍住不大吐一场，好像他真的闻过似的。幸亏他打死的是个特障人，不然他一定得坐牢，没有二十年出不来。他很遗憾这样悲惨的命运没有降临到罗严塔尔身上。  
先寇布丝毫没有听说这件事，他在家里与世隔绝，像是个森林里的野人。老板抑扬顿挫的音调听得他头疼，他觉得有些说不出的违和之处，于是追问那个仿生人的下落。药店老板耸了耸肩，他说你应该早买那另外半条消息，那样或许能早点有所察觉，不至于一千块钱打了水漂。你知道了也没用，一周时间谁知道他消失去了哪里。他是海尼森公司最新型号的仿生人，你不知道他有多聪明。据说他装作活人混上飞船，真够倒霉，他的好同类劫持飞船掉头回了地球。你比我专业，你知道他很不一样，我没听说这么着急跑路的仿生人，反正他们早晚都要被送去殖民地，他着什么急？  
先寇布说或许海尼森公司也很着急。老板看了他一眼，四处张望了一下，确认卫生间里没有别人。他凑到先寇布旁边，抓着他一边胳膊，假惺惺地对他说：老兄，这是个敏感话题，我不想砸了你的饭碗。只是传言，我什么都不确定，好吗？你知道罗严塔尔为什么被罚得那么惨，他们怀疑，只是怀疑，他或许和海尼森公司有什么交易。但我听说那确实是一笔大钱，很大、很大一笔钱。  
先寇布想到他压根没有洗手，于是不动声色地从他手里扯出袖子。他说很遗憾，他没有罗严塔尔那么大的野心，他是老实人，不敢冒这个风险。

这笔钱够他去木卫二，至少过上十几年衣食无忧的日子，考虑到他的寿命并不会太长，或许够他过一辈子。这是罗严塔尔的提议，先寇布想这或许是他自己的打算。但是他似乎放弃了这个计划，他要留在这里。真是蠢货，先寇布想。  
他听说木卫二比火星好得多，空气洁净、粮食充足，甚至有野生的动物。他会赚到这笔钱，然后离开地球，再也不回来。临走前他想问罗严塔尔需不需要一只电子羊，但是他最后没有问，他决定铁石心肠地一枪打掉它的脑袋，毕竟它只是假货。  
他现在要去赚一笔大钱，这笔钱从天而降，注定砸到他的脑门上。他之所以能得到这笔钱，是因为他生性善良，乐于助人，因为他不希望杨威利越来越傻，然后死掉。他将要赚到这笔钱，然后去木卫二，他一个人去，再也不回来。现在他要去追捕一个聪明又狠毒的仿生人，它有着黑头发和黑眼睛，血液里加了柠檬味的芳香剂。先寇布讨厌柠檬。

先寇布推开家门，电影屏幕发出一层薄光，杨威利围着毯子窝在沙发上，荧屏的光线让他的脸显得煞白。电子羊机敏地走到先寇布脚下，杨威利的反应速度比羊还要慢，过了好一会儿才转向他。先寇布将电子羊塞回它的窝里，他没找到它的开关，他实在不熟悉这些机器。  
他打开灯，杨威利眯着眼睛望着他，他看清先寇布的脸，问他怎么受了伤。先寇布扭过头，发现他在看上一周电影院上映的那部电影。先寇布问他觉得好不好看，杨威利说不好看，然后按掉了开关。先寇布第一次听见他说某部电影不好看，他从杨威利手中拿过遥控器，电影继续播放，男女主角伪造了一场交通事故摆脱追捕，着火的车撞上立交桥，两具假的尸体面目全非，又黑又焦。先寇布长长地“哦”了一声，说确实不怎么好看，他说他上周在电影院看了这部电影，还没开场他就睡着了。  
他贴着杨威利坐下，他盘着腿，先寇布将手臂搁到他的大腿上。杨威利不惧怕先寇布的接近，先寇布看着他，他们靠得很近，杨威利睁大眼睛回望着他，先寇布发现他的眼睛里依旧什么都没有，空荡荡的。  
“你受伤了。”  
杨威利又一次说道，他抬起手触碰先寇布脸上的血污，先寇布闪电一般抓住他的胳膊，将他按倒在沙发上。杨威利扭动着身体，像上次一样满脸惊恐，先寇布冷漠地扯开他的衬衫，拉下他的裤子。他掰开杨威利的大腿，毫无预警地挤了进去，杨威利发出一声怪异的尖叫，叫声的后半哽在他的喉咙里，变成一种抖动的呜咽。先寇布额头的青筋直跳，杨威利的身体紧箍着他，让他觉得很痛苦。他掐着杨威利扭动的腰部开始动作，更多的哭喊声从他的嘴里流淌出来。杨威利紧紧抓着他的手臂，指甲在先寇布的皮肤上抠出血痕，先寇布很快如愿以偿地闻到血味，但却是他自己的，活人的血的气味。杨威利很快没了声音，他像一具尸体一样不再动弹，他的眼睛依旧睁得大大的。先寇布想无论是多么穷凶极恶的家伙，如果被这样一双眼睛注视着，一定会内疚得立刻吞枪自杀。他在想为什么他不去做演员，他曾经追捕过一个仿生人，在大剧院唱歌剧，她的声音非常美妙。他不得不承认有的仿生人很有天赋，或许好过人类很多。  
先寇布从杨威利的身体里退出来，被蹂躏过的洞口红肿着，向外吐着白色的液体，混杂着血色。先寇布觉得他闻到了一丁点儿柠檬的味道，但这个证据并不是很重要，他清楚地看见了那一圈黑色的号码，在微微张开的洞口内侧。先寇布伸进去一根手指，按在那圈号码上，杨威利终于不再装死，他的身体抖动了一下。  
“这个会让你更兴奋吗？”  
杨威利张了张嘴，但没有回答他。先寇布抽出手指，在杨威利的衣服上擦了几下。  
“造你的人是个货真价实的变态，你知道你的血是柠檬味的吗？这太恶心了。我讨厌柠檬。”  
杨威利挪动了一下，先寇布立刻掏出枪，枪口抵在他的肚子上。杨威利一时僵住，但很快放松了身体。先寇布这次才真正看见他的脸，空白中填充进了内容，他看起来平静而游刃有余。先寇布觉得最不可思议的是，他的眼睛看起来依旧天真善良。他为什么不去做演员，先寇布第二次问这个问题。  
“我很高兴你不喜欢柠檬的味道，我想这意味着我不会再流更多的血。”  
先寇布说活着的你比较值钱。你知道海尼森公司会付给我多少钱吗?够我去木卫二过一辈子。你也想去木卫二。你比你的前辈们清醒，对这个破地方没有多余的幻想，你是对的。或许他们终于造出来真的新型号，我希望以后都是你这种类型，这样我的工作会轻松些。  
“你说你要去木卫二，你不会在地球上继续做赏金猎人。”  
先寇布沉默了一会儿，问他是不是希望肚子上开一个洞，他不会死掉，但是先寇布保证会非常疼。  
但是杨威利继续说着。  
“你要去木卫二，你以为那里是个好地方，对吗？可是那里什么都没有，他们只在虚假宣传上不遗余力。不过如果你真的想去，让我想想，或许两年后你可以再见到我。你可以订购一个，不要柠檬味的芳香剂。如果你希望的话，或许我也能有……那种功能。”  
我不想再见到你。杨威利说我不能确定。先寇布将手放在他的脖子上，让他别再说话了。他微微施力，杨威利的呼吸丝毫不乱。  
我让你生气了？为什么？因为我骗了你？你也骗了我，你只是想看我的号码，并不是真的想和我做爱。  
先寇布很冷静，但是他不知道为什么杨威利要说个不停，他感到杨威利的喉结在他掌心里震动，就像是扰人的手机终端。先寇布告诉他人们一般叫这种事情“强奸”，但鉴于他并不是人类，所以这什么都算不上。杨威利的喉头震动了一下，先寇布在他说出话之前掐紧了他的脖子，他掌握好力道，几秒钟之后放开了他。杨威利满脸通红，弯着背咳个不停。先寇布站了起来，他拿着枪指着杨威利的脑袋。他不能把活着的杨威利交出去，他必须杀死他，这是为了他自己，否则他不知道自己以后该如何生活下去。  
杨威利停止了咳嗽，抬头望着他。他脸上的平静被搅碎了，浮现出一种奇妙的波动。  
“对不起。”先寇布以为他要求饶，他没有见过会求饶的仿生人。他们从来不达目的不会罢休，坚定得像是扑火的飞蛾。  
“对不起，我刚才说那些话是因为我想要伤害你。这是一种奇妙的冲动，我从没经历过。”  
先寇布握着枪的手微微颤抖，他在想究竟要如何杀掉他。他想得很激烈，无数惨烈的场景蹿进他的脑海，喷溅的血浆、碎裂的骨骼。最后他想到却是白色纱裙上的微小伤口，像是香烟头烫坏的一个破洞。  
他将枪口移到杨威利的胸口上，杨威利看着他，笑着对他说这要比送他回海尼森好。先寇布将手指放在扳机上。  
这时门口突然传来一声怪叫，那只绵羊像察觉了危险的气氛，扯着嗓子叫个不停。先寇布冷漠地想它一定又出了毛病，于是抬起枪口击中了它的脑袋，它倒进了门后的阴影里。  
没人打扰了。他对杨威利说，却发现他脸色苍白得可怕。他真的喜欢那只羊，哪怕它是假的。这时杨威利声音颤抖着告诉他，那是只真羊。  
先寇布怔住，枪脱了手，他的头脑一瞬间转得很慢。过了好久他才说道，太遗憾了，它是独一无二的黑脸绵羊，值很多钱。或许我不需要卖了你就能拿到一大笔钱，也许我们能一起去木卫二。  
他突然说不出话来。他觉得自己很冷酷，就算知道那是只真羊也会照样射穿它的脑袋。但是他现在不能确定。他想起来那只羊乌溜溜的眼睛。他曾经抱着它，觉得它就像是真的。它就是真的。  
“是我的错，我骗了你。我告诉你那是电子羊，你却没有怀疑过。”  
也许他在骗我，先寇布想。那只羊倒在阴影里，让人看不清它头上迸出的是鲜血还是电子零件。他得走过去确认，这个念头让他产生了恐惧，但是他是冷酷无情的。他会去确认，就算他摸到一手鲜血。先寇布走向门背后，昏暗中他看见绵羊前腿的白毛染上了深色，这是真血的味道。先寇布蹲下身子，靠近那只羊，这个过程异常艰难。他伸出手摸了摸小羊的脸，发现了微弱的呼吸声，先寇布的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。杨威利在他身后扣动了扳机

你不会死的，但是会很疼。你的羊也不会死。我很抱歉。  
杨威利蹲在他身前对他说话，先寇布抓住杨威利的胳膊，但是他的手上没有力气，不能留住他，只在他的衣服上抹上一层血污。先寇布记得他之前向杨威利吹嘘自己的英勇事迹，说他们这份工作有个很酷的名字，叫「BLADE RUNNER」。杨威利说这让他想起小美人鱼，她在刀刃上走，掉下来就变成了泡沫。他说这个故事让他心碎，先寇布拍了一下他的脑袋，让他说点好事。杨威利向他道歉，又说如果你变成泡沫我会很难过，所以千万不要掉下来。  
先寇布吐出的话大半变成了气体，他问杨威利有没有心碎。杨威利温柔地拿开他的手，放在他的胸口上。他轻轻地对先寇布说，对不起，我没有泪腺，否则我会为你而哭的。先寇布笑了一声，他的伤口回敬给他尖锐的疼痛。  
杨威利走了，屋里只有先寇布和他的羊，他们在缓缓地流血。


End file.
